Trumbull County UFO
Trumbull County UFO is the second part of the fifth episode of Paranormal Witness. It day viewed on October 5, 2011 as part of season one. It aired with the episode "The Dangerous Game". Profile Subject Names: Roy Anne Rudolph, Toby Meloro, dozens of residents of Trumbull County, Ohio Subject Location: Trumbull County, Ohio, 1994 Paranormal Experience: Mass UFO sighting Summary Roy Anne Rudolph expected the same night she always had working as a 911 dispatcher, until the first strange call crossed her headset. A man called to report what he thought might be fire coming out of the back of a plane. Within seconds after hanging up with him, a mother and daughter called in to report lights in the sky, hanging there absolutely silent. Even the news media were getting reports of strange lights. The calls became too many to be coincidence or prank. So Roy Anne asked Officer Toby Meloro to go in and investigate. Toby drove to the road where the sightings were taking place. A man stopped him in the street, nearly hyperventilating. He told Toby that there were lights over his house and wanted Toby to look. Roy Anne called the local air base to see if they had anything, but there was nothing within a 60 mile radius. Toby saw some lights in the distance, but what he found literally stopped him in his tracks. Within a quarter-mile of the lights, everything electronic in his squad car died, including the radio. Toby was out there by himself. Roy Anne kept trying to call Toby, but there was no response. She proceeded to direct a couple of cars to investigate Toby's sudden silence. Toby, however, was face to face with the light. He could identify a structure behind the light, but the light was so bright, he couldn't see anything clearly. It appeared to be the size of a football field, and hovered silently over the trees. While he stood there, it began to move off. Nothing below it was affected. Toby jumped as his car suddenly began to run, Roy Anne calling him over the radio. He reported back in, but needed to collect his thoughts. The radios began going nuts with officers in other jurisdictions in the county reporting sightings. Reports were coming in from miles off in every direction. Using the radio reports, Toby triangulated its position, jumped back in his car, and headed off. An officer in nearby Brookfield climbed a radio tower with binoculars and got some very good visuals. He was praying it was just an airplane. Roy Anne called the air base again. There was nothing on radar within 60 miles of the Youngstown area. Roy Anne coaxed an officer to take her out to see the thing. She was amazed. She couldn't hear it, and it wasn't moving, but its presence was massive. While she and the officer are examining it, the object suddenly shot off and disappeared. Outcome The case remains unexplained Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes